Half-troll Scavenger
|spawn = Pertorogwaith |drops = 0-1 Troll bones, 0-2 rotten flesh, silver coins, poisoned Half-troll dagger, a pouch (which can contain a few items in it when dropped) |health = 35 |armour = None |armour points = |alignment needed = +50 to |buys = See article |sells = See article |attack strength = 1.5 |added in = (removed selling mithril)}} The Half-troll scavenger is the trader of the faction. They are found in small groups in Pertorogwaith. They carry a poisoned Half-troll dagger and, unlike most traders, will automatically attack any NPC or player with a negative alignment. They are fierce warriors like any other Half-troll and can take out most units in one-on-one combat. Trading The Half-troll scavengers have travelled across southern Middle-earth and have the items to prove it. They can sell weapons and armour belonging to various factions. They will purchase from you the meat of the various Far Harad animals among other items. When you trade with a Half-troll scavenger for the first time you get the achievement "Bits and pieces". Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player may purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your trader is giving you a good deal or not. Each Half-troll scavenger will not have every item listed for sale. They no longer sell mithril nuggets since . Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every trader as each Half-troll scavenger will not want to purchase every item listed below. Speechbank Friendly *Ah! If it isn't my favourite maggot - I mean customer! *I've got all you need! *Blades, bows, draughts, Man-flesh, tools - I've got it all. *You want it - I'll sell you it! *For just a few coins, you can buy some of my high-quality goods! *What do you want, Person? *My boys tell me that you're good. You may trade with me. *These are hard times, Person. Goods are scarce. The Great Eye is sending us to battle those filthy Men of the North. *War is upon us? Do you know what that means? More head-cutting and more business! *I have the best trades in all of Harad! *If you have the coins, I have the goods! *I do not like to trade with filthy Men, but you, Person, are an exception! *You need a head-cutter? I got one for you! *I'll sell you the best tools and weapons in the South! *I sell, you buy - it's that simple! *Do you have some coins, Person? If not, we can't make a deal. *I hear the Eye praises you. You may trade with me. *I don't usually trade with Man-maggots, but you have proven you are worthy enough. *There is no trader North, South, West or East that can offer you a better deal than I can. *Ah, Person! What goods do you wish to buy from the mighty Half-trolls of Harad? *What can I get you, little Man? *I have the finest equipment in all of the Sunlands! *I can get you anything, Person! *Give me some silver coins and I'll give you some goods! Neutral *What do you want, you rat? *If you want to trade with me, you'll need some of those shiny coins. *I don't trade with any rat that comes by. *Coins, coins and even more coins - that is what I want. *You'll need to prove yourself, if you want to get a look at my treasures. *Hah! Do you really think I'd trade with a little rat like you? *You'll need to swing your blade many more times before you can trade with me! *I don't trust you, maggot. I won't trade with you. Go and kill some of those stinky Men and then we can talk. *Go slay some of those filthy Men if you want to trade with me! *What do you think you're doing, maggot? *You want some goods? Prove your allegiance to the Eye first. *I do not trade with maggots. *You are new in our lands, so I will say no for now. *Coins and cut heads - do you have them? *I will not trade with a filthy little maggot like you! *If you wish to buy some of my high-quality goods, you'll need to do more for us. *Do not show your ugly face again unless you have cut some Man-heads. *You have better done some head-cutting or you won't be getting any of my goods! *Get back when you've killed some of those filthy Men. *What do you want from me, maggot? *You won't be getting anything from me! *I do not trade with filthy Men! *You won't be getting anything from me until you kill some of those filthy Men! *Prove yourself to the Eye and then I might consider trading with you. Category:NPC Category:Evil Category:Mobs Category:Traders Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Half-trolls